bestfriend or boyfriend, you decide
by kristina101
Summary: its about two bestfriends kelly and jessica and then jessica is happy with her boyfriend christian but has to decide between kelly/ christian, meanwhile jessica has an idea and does something good for all of them.


CHAPTER 1:

In the beginning of the story there were these 2 best friends that never left each others side or anything but then one day there was this guy that these two had a crush on and at school they heard a rumor that this guy only liked one of the two girls, and after they each heard about this they were wondering who it was going to be (this is how it all starts…)

"Hey jess, what have you been up too?" Kelly asked

"Oh nothing, what've you been up too" Jessica responded, started getting awkward between the two of them

"Hey, I've hardly seen you, where have you been?" Kelly asked

Jessica was starting to worry what Kelly might of thought, that was her bestfriend she didn't want to lie to her so she told her the truth hoping that Kelly wouldn't get mad or even be disappointed because oh what really happened.

"'Oh okay I will tell you since you're my best friend" jess answered

"WHATTT? You should never lie in the first place but all because im your best friend youre going to tell me, well fine tell me?" Kelly answered angrily

"Fine, here's where it all started…"jess said

"Well spill" Kelly ordered

"well since we never saw each other I decided to become friends with the cool people and that hot guy Christian was there and we started talking and everything and then we started hanging out, and you know the rest" jess responded

Kelly starts to get mad because obviously she didn't know what jess was saying because in the first place she should have told kell the truth and maybe she would have accepted that.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me" Kelly said angrily

"Fine, we started dating, you happy that I told you" jess smiled

"NO, obviously not! You know that I liked him more than you, how could you do this to me when ive been there every time you needed me that's not fair nor cool that you would lie to me" Kelly said

" see this is why I didn't want to tell you because I know how mad you would of gotten if I did, well thanks a lot, were best friends and you are yelling and getting mad for no apparent reason" jess said sadly

But Kelly had a right to be mad because her best friend jess was lying to her, and she didn't want that, and then for a second she thought… and then she said

"why is it that your always to emotional, what about my feelings, they got hurt 100 times even worse than yours, and I do get emotional we've know each other for 6 years and you lie to me, wow that really clever of you" Kelly said

"Clever of me? What are you talking about you always get the cute guys and I get the nerds, for once a guy that's not bad looking at all likes me and you get mad" jess responded.

"YEAHH!" Kelly said.

"well its not easy being me okay, no one hardly likes me at this school and knowing that you're my best friend, I love being with you, and people started to realize me as a cool girl when I started becoming your friend, I mean I didn't care at all but being your friend is obviously more important than talking to a hot guy name Christian, so if you want me to dump him I will, just say the words" jess responded

Kelly felt so awful on what happened between them and how their friendship could of ended right there, its easy to see from your perspective but when it comes to being in the other persons shoes that's where you realize that you shouldn't of been critical and understand/ supportive, so Kelly thinks on what jess said and wanted to apologize for being a terrible friend.

"aw I'm so sorry jess, you're my best friend and know all my secrets and I don't want another best friend, just know that I'm sorry and I don't want to fight about him anymore okay, you can still date him, if he makes you happy, than I'm happy." Kelly said thoughtfully.

" thanks bestie, lets make a path if anyone that you or I like comes along and the other one says gets jealous lets promise that they wont get in the way of our friendship, okay" jess said

"Deal" Kelly responded quickly.

So jess and Kelly are back to being friends and their friendship has gotten stronger ever since they made that path.

CHAPTER 2:

Today is Monday and Kelly and jess are on at school where they see Christian coming to give jess a hug.

"Hey baby girl" Christian said to jess

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" jess said nervously while Kelly was next to her

Kelly grabs jess and put her aside to talk.

"Hey uhm jess I'm going to go, okay" Kelly said sadly

"NO, wait" jess said quickly

"What is it" Kelly said scared

"Wait right here, okay" jess said happily.

"Okay" Kelly sighed.

So jess goes to Christian and starts to bring up something that was unexpected of her.

"Hey baby, can I talk to you for a sec." jess said excitedly

"What is it baby girl?" Christian responded

" I was wondering, do you have any guy friends that might be interested in Kelly, I mean since I'm dating you and she has no one I think it would sweet of you if you got her someone like I have you" jess said

"Yeah sure… oh I know I can get her James, he's sweet and a football player, plus he's into girls like Kelly" Christian said happily.

"Oh okay, you bring James to lunch and I'll bring Kelly and they can talk and get to know each other and even date" jess said ecstatically.


End file.
